Tokio hotel a softer sin
by xxtokiohotel4everxx
Summary: twincest fanfiction my first one so bare with me it might not be that good


TOKIO HOTEL A SOFTER SIN

(Bill's perspective)

I walked into my room to the sound of 'noise' holding my eyeliner in my left hand; I stood myself in front of my full-length mirror and started lacing the under sides of my eyes with eyeliner I had to look good always had to look good. Don't get me wrong I enjoyed this, I loved Tokio hotel and what I had worked to make my image but sometimes all the make-up and the outfits just became too much for me. I sighed and slid my tight red shirt over my head then searched around in my closet for a few minutes before emerging with a tight black one. I slid that one back over my head and adjusted it before looking for the jeans I had been planning to wear today I couldn't seem to find them anywhere! Finally I gave up and settled for my 'don't jump' black ones. My room was soon filled with the smell of hair spray as I sprayed it on before pulling my hair up into the classic spikes. "Bill!" I heard Tom call from downstairs. "I'm coming!" I snapped back irritably checking my reflection in the mirror one more time before grabbing my white leather jacket turning off my ipod and rushing out of the room.

I went downstairs to where the rest of the band was waiting, Tom was leaning against the wall tossing a little ball up and down, Gustav and Georg were standing next to him they all looked up at me as I descended the stairs. "What?" I asked considering they were all looking at me kind of oddly. "Mein gott you do take forever." Gustav said jokingly which lightened the mood. I looked at Tom and couldn't help but feel that slight shiver again I had been getting the shivers around him for a while now, I pushed it to the back of my mind and walked out to the car.

We drove to the park to stretch our legs and go for a walk before going to our show. At first all four of us got out of the car and started walking then a whole lot of fans started rushing toward us. "Uh oh not good." I said my eyes growing wider. "Yeah run!" Said Tom and we split up Gustav and Tom went one-way Georg and I went the other. After a while Georg and I felt we were safe so we stopped Georg bent over panting holding a stitch in his side I thought 'maybe I should tell him…' I leaned over the railing thinking Georg walked over to me. "Is something wrong Bill?" I nodded slowly deciding in that moment to tell Georg the truth. "Georg…" I started. "Yes Bill?" He asked looking at me wonderingly. "Georg I…I think I'm in love with Tom." Georg took a few steps back as I knew he would I expected him to be disgusted. "How long have you known?" He asked quietly, I was surprised that his tone of voice still sounded nice shocked yes but still as nice as Georg ever was. "What?" I asked as my mind had wondered to my twin. "How long have you known?" Georg asked again. I looked down at my shoes. "I…I'm not sure." I answered looking down. Georg nodded and then put a hand on my shoulder. "You know I'm here for you Bill, we're here for you." I bit my lip and nodded then we saw my brother and Gustav making their way through the woods toward us. "We…Lost…Them…Finally." My brother panted. "Us two…uh duh." I stuttered still a little out of it from the conversation Georg and I had just had. "Yeah." Tom sighed and leaned against me panting. I shivered a little when his body touched mine but I tried not to let it show. "What now?" Gustav asked looking at me. "We return to the trailer I guess." I said pushing Tom off of me and beginning to walk. We returned to James (our director) and the car and drove.

We arrived at the hotel later on that evening and went in to get our rooms. Soon after the four of us met in the lounge type space. "I'm bored." Gustav said dropping back into one of the chairs. "I'm tired." Georg commented stretching and yawning. "Ugh me too." Tom said, I sighed and leaned against the wall. "I'm going to bed." My brother announced and then he left the room. Soon, the other two had retreated to their rooms as well, leaving me alone in the living room. I wasn't the least bit tired I sat there for a while looking up at the stars through the skylight.

(Tom's perspective)

I was lying awake unable to fall asleep but dead tired, some nights were like that, finally I felt myself drifting off to sleep, I looked up when I heard the door open who dared to disturb me? "Did I wake you?" It was Bill, his soft voice drifted to me from the door. "Maybe." I answered. "What do you want?" I heard him shift his feet and move a little farther into the room, I sighed and propped myself up on my hand. "I…I just can't sleep." He whispered. "What do you want me to do about it?" I snapped, "I…don't know." He sounded a little hurt. I turned my head to face him, he looked kind of pathetic where he stood and suddenly forgot why I was angry. "You wanna sleep here is that it?" I asked Bill's face lit up. "Can I?" He asked excited. I tapped the bed beside me. "Well come on then." He didn't waste a minute before jumping in beside me. "I'm a cover stealer you know." He said it as if he were giving me a chance to change my mind if I wanted to. "And I kick. We're even." I turned around and lay down facing away from him and closed my eyes after a minute he lay down to he was on the end of the bed making sure we didn't touch, I remembered when we were younger we used to fall asleep pressed against each other breathing in the same rhythm, it used to calm us both. He shifted a little he felt fidgety. "You came in here to tell me something didn't you?" I turned propping myself up on my hand. "Um…yeah…" Bill looked down and blushed a little. "Tom I…I think I'm gay." I was so startled that I forgot I was on the edge of the bed and jumped up so fast that I fell off and hit the floor with a thud. I picked myself up again and sat on the edge of the bed. "Bill…I…" I stuttered not sure of what to say or how to react. "You're disgusted." My brother sounded as if he was about to cry. "What? No!" I cried flinging my arms around him. "I was startled was all." I held my brother to me feeling terrible about myself. "What do you think Tom? About me being gay? Please I need to know." He looked at me with pleading eyes. "I…I'm here for you Billa we're all here for you." Bill gave me a smile I smiled back but there was something else on my mind as well. "Why do you think you're gay?" god I'm getting to curios for my own good, Bill gave me a look. "Why do I think I'm gay? Oh I don't know Tom maybe it's because I'm attracted to guys? Maybe it's…" Bill spoke in a sarcastic tone. "I…I get it." I mumbled Bill lay down. "Lets sleep." I lay down as well and closed my eyes but there was another curios thought at the back of my head. "What's it like to kiss a guy?" I said it out loud when I couldn't stand waiting any longer, Bill turned to me and smiled playing sexily with his tongue ring, I shivered worried about the way it made me feel. "You wanna find out?'" He did that sexy thing with his tongue ring again and I was distracted for a moment before his words sunk in. "What? No you're my brother!" I was shocked Bill was implying…? No, no, no, no! I turned away thinking, a part of me wanted Bill to kiss me and that worried me. Bill was there right behind me, my heart jumped, he leaned in and whispered in my ear gracing it with his lips. "Don't you want to kiss me Tom?" I shivered slightly yes! A big part of me wanted to, but I knew it was wrong…Bill turned me around and I didn't try to fight him he pulled me so that I was facing him, he had a playful smile on his face, his make up wiped off for the night, he almost looked like Bill. "Don't you feel this?" he moved a little closer and then before I realized he placed his lips against mine kissing me softly so soft yet passionate. I shook my head to clear it and turned away my eyes tearing up slightly. "Bill this is wrong…" I muttered he sniffed and turned away I wanted him to kiss me again to whisper in my ear like he did, I knew it was wrong but oh so tempting. I felt Bill turn around and turned to face him, I closed my eyes feeling him move a little toward me he placed another kiss on my lips this time a little deeper, oh how I wanted to kiss back, but I couldn't, we were brothers, the same flesh and blood, we could never…I wished I'd never even had that thought, it hurt so much. "Tom, no one will find out if we don't want them too." Damn! It was like he could read my mind! He reached out and touched my face softly before placing a kiss on my cheek, I shuddered again wondering how much longer I would be able to resist him. "Tom…" He whispered my name softly and then he kissed my passionately pressing me down onto the bed. I couldn't do it anymore…I couldn't resist him, I kissed back so what, I was already going to hell. Bill looked surprised when I kissed back I couldn't blame him. "Tom…?" he asked drawing back and looking at me. "I can't pretend I'm not enjoying this Bill, I know it's wrong and knowing that hurts me…But as long as we make sure NO one finds out…" Bill looked deep into my eyes and then kissed me passionately. "I promise." He whispered. Then he started kissing me again, I kissed back as he tentatively slid his arms around my waist giving him an accuse to pull me closer, I slid my arms around his neck and he made our kiss deeper, I would never have thought that kissing a guy could feel this good, let alone my own twin brother. Bill let out a soft moan and my head cleared we shouldn't be doing this! I turned away. "Tomi…?" Bill asked confused, his use of my nickname hurt me even more. "Bill…" I started every word was agony. "Bill we…we can't do this, it's incest, it's a sin." I wanted to shoot myself, but what I was saying was the truth. "Tom nothing can without real love." I wish I could agree with what Bill was saying, but I couldn't. "Bill it doesn't work that way." I started to cry in earnest this time, Bill put his hand on my shoulder, I shrugged him off, I couldn't take the pain. "Go." I whispered I heard Bill take a sharp breath. "Bill just go." I felt him slide off the bed and just lay there crying as he left the room.

(Bill's perspective)

I left the room fighting back the urge to cry, as little as I wanted to admit it I knew Tom was right we could never be…Lovers he was my brother, but god I had loved kissing him. I walked into my room and sat down on my bed crying, I loved him, not just as a brother, I couldn't take this pain.

The next morning I went down to breakfast, I walked into the room and the other three were already there, I looked at Tom and are eyes met for a second before he looked away. "Good morning Bill." Georg said smiling at me, I nodded and sat down at the table. I felt Tom's eyes on the back of my head so I turned around; he gave me a brief glowing smile. "Billa." He walked to me and gave me a hug; I felt goose bumps go down my back. "Anything wrong Bill?" he pulled away but remained with his hands on my shoulders, looking into my eyes. "Bill I need to talk to you." He led the way out of the door and I followed him. "What's on you're mind Tom?" I asked slightly confused. "Bill…I…" Tom looked down his eyes begging to fill with tears. "Bill I think I'm in love with you." I gasped and fell into the wall, I could never believe it after what he had said last night? "Tomi…? I do not understand…" Tom looked at me; he had a tear sliding down his face. "You heard me Bill." He looked at me with pleading eyes. "What am I supposed to say Tom?" I asked. He smiled slightly. "I say I'm in love with you and you have nothing to say to me?" Another tear ran down my brother's face. "I don't know what to say Tom." He took a step toward me. "Hold me." He whispered so I pulled him into my arms, confused. "But Tom, what you said last night…?" He looked up at me. "Forget it Bill, all I want is you." I gasped what had made Tom have this change of heart and become such a bad boy? "Tom…?" I was getting more and more confused. Tom moved his face up and kissed my lips softly, I felt a happy shiver going down my body to my jeans. I smiled kissing back, then he broke away. "If we want to continue this we should go back to one of our rooms." I nodded and let him lead me back to his room, my head was spinning and I couldn't think clearly. We arrived back at Tom's room; he smiled at me and took both my hands in his. "I want this Bill." He smiled at me and I leaned in and kissed him deeply. He put his arms around my neck pulling me down onto his bed.

(Tom's perspective)

I pulled Bill down onto the bed and lay there with him on top of me; I knew he was going to make a move. He pressed his lips hard against mine kissing me deeply, I let my hand travel down his back and then back up to play with his hair. Bill pressed me down into the bed as we kissed, he ran his tongue along my bottom lip, I moaned a little opening my mouth and he slid his tongue in. I gasped, and couldn't help but moan a little harder the feeling of his tongue was incredible he swirled his tongue around mine and I shivered at the coldness of his tongue piercing. 'God damn it Bill.' I thought. 'When did you get so sensual?' I put his arms around my waist pulling himself closer, making our kiss deeper. I moaned into the kiss pressing deeper into the bed, he moved his hand over my chest and then stuck into under my shirt, I moaned at the feeling of his hand touching my skin, he started to pull my shirt off, I broke away from the kiss in order to get the shirt over my head. He put both his hands on my chest and pushed me back down before pulling his own shirt off, I bit down hard on my lip ring studying my brothers beautiful body. I reached down and traced the star tattoo right above the waistline of his jeans, feeling him shiver in enjoyment he pressed his body against mine harder and started to kiss me passionately again, I felt myself getting hard, Bill shifted his body and sat up his body hit my throbbing dick and I let out a passionate moan. Bill stopped like a dear caught in the headlights. "I made you hard?'" he asked sounded surprised and excited, I nodded biting my lip, he smiled and twirled his tongue ring a little letting out a little moan a pleasure. He then grinned devilishly at me and leaned down kissing my neck and sucking on it lightly, I turned my head giving him better access. I moaned deeply as he slid one finger down my body stopping just before the waistline of my jeans. I gasped a little and moaned harder, Bill was making me feel so good! "God Bill…" I whispered his name and he smiled at me then he leaned down and started kissing down my body my moans got more and more passionate the farther down he went, he stopped just above the waistline of my jeans and looked up at my with wide eyes his tongue ring still touching my body. I looked down at him and nodded my head a little so he slid his hand into my jeans I gasped and moaned deeply he gave a soft laugh.

Will the twins have to face their band with the truth? Can they keep this one a secret? What will happen next? XD very aware you all hate me.


End file.
